


Selamat Tinggal

by GreenRedApple746



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRedApple746/pseuds/GreenRedApple746
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maaf sudah menyusahkan mu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selamat Tinggal

_ Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya _

_ Waktuku tidak akan lama _

_ Maaf sudah membuat mu susah _

_ Maaf karena sudah terlahir _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Sejak awal, seharusnya aku tidak terlahir _

_ Aku adalah kelemahanmu _

_ Itu memang benar _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Karena aku, kau dijauhi _

_ Karena aku, kau dibenci _

_ Karena aku, kau memderita _

_ Bahkan karena aku, kemampuanmu tidak sempurna _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Aku.. Sudah terlalu menyusahkan mu ya? _

_ Menjauhkan mu dari teman terdekatmu _

_ Bahkan dengan lantang aku berkata ingin menjadi musuhnya _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Aku.. Sudah merusak segalanya _

_ Merusak pertemananmu dengan dia _

_ Aku bahkan tidak hanya menyakiti mu _

_ Aku juga menyakitinya _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Aku tahu.. Dosaku ini tidak akan termaafkan _

_ Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha _

_ Maaf.. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyusahkan mu _

_ Aku.. Hanya tidak ingin kau terluka _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik _

_ Dengan ini kemampuanmu akan sempurna _

_ Dengan ini kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu seperti dulu _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Aku akan pergi _

_ Tapi tenanglah.. Kau tidak akan sendiri _

_ Karena mereka akan selalu bersama mu _

_ Terutama dia.. Aku yakin dia akan selalu ada untuk mu _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Terima kasih sudah memberikan ku kesempatan untuk berada di posisimu _

_ Terima kasih sudah memberikan ku kesempatan untuk dapat bermain basket bersama mereka _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Kini aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan _

_ Mengapa kau selalu ingin menjaga mereka _

_ Mereka yang tak tergantikan _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Kini aku dapat pergi dengan tenang _

_ Karena satu hal yang ku tahu dengan pasti _

_ Kau aman sekarang _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Dan.. Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuknya _

_ Maaf karena sudah menyakiti hatinya _

_ Dan sampaikan juga ucapan terima kasihku untuknya _

_ Terima kasih karena selalu ada dan mengerti dirimu _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Selamat tinggal _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ -Owari- _


End file.
